


Check my powers

by mys_hadow_tery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High Warlock, Intense, M/M, Magic, Malec, Sex Magic, Smut, Warlock - Freeform, maryse is awesome, notices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mys_hadow_tery/pseuds/mys_hadow_tery
Summary: Magnus Bane, the High Warlock Of Brooklyn, is used to the continuous stream of clients that call upon his powers. Magnus does charge his hefty share of diamonds and treasures, but the offers never cease to stop. One day, the Clave decided to check on his High Warlock status. A bored Magnus waited bored, not knowing the day would turn out unpredictable.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Ragnor!" Magnus whined, "Help me with my appointments...for just ONE more day. You're so good at this!"  
"Ahem..." came a voice from behind. Magnus turned to see Catarina standing at the door, leaning against the frame, with a smug smile on her face.  
"He can't babysit you today, we have a date." Catarina said proudly. Ragnor turned a deeper shade of green at her words. Magnus smirked and said,"Well, certain things are more important than my clients. Just get going Ragnor...and have fun!" Magnus winked.  
Ragnor muttered what sounded like a 'shut up' and dragged Catarina on his way out.  
Magnus took a look at his table, 'too many papers' he thought and snapped his fingers, to sort them out and pile them at a corner. He'd got attached to keeping his loft clean, due to certain influence from certain people. And Magnus remembered he had to meet this 'people' for a date very soon. He smiled to himself. His loft, though colorful, missed hints of black clothes, that Magnus had gotten accustomed to. 'Alexander...' he allowed himself to finally think of his archer, his name escaping on a sigh. Magnus knew he could never get any more work done after thinking of Alec.  
Because then he would think of Alec's long fingers, his calloused palm, his long legs, lean body and 'ohhhhhhh..........', Magnus breathed out. 'Damn, this is getting hard' he thought, grinning at his pun. The thoughts wouldn't stop though. Magnus could literally feel a tongue working across his collar-bone, a moan in his ear, a gasp into his mouth, a tug on his hair, 'That's it. I need a shower, a really cold one' Magnus thought, and went to the bathroom, still having thoughts about how his date would end up.

Even after a year after dating Magnus, Alec still felt nervous on his date, which was unusual. This wasn't just a date, it was a chance to see Magnus after a long time, a day, to be precise. Alec rolled his eyes and cursed himself for acting so desperate. But the main reason for his nervousness would be.....his clothes. He STILL owned nothing but black in the Institute, and all his colored shirts were at Magnus'.  
But lately, Alec had been feeling more confident about expressing his feelings. He no longer stuttered, no longer asked for advice from Izzy on his sex-life, and neither did he blush furiously at every nickname Magnus chose for him. So, he'd been planning a little change in this date, that Magnus didn't know of. Which reminded him, that he needed Izzy's and his mom's help, as she was the current head of the Institute.  
He found his mom in her office. She smiled at him warmly. He had got closer to his parents as they had approved of his sexuality without any question.  
"What can I do for you Alec?" Maryse asked. "Uh-huh-hm well, its kinda stupid but I want your help." Alec mumbled."With what?"Maryse questioned, an eyebrow raised. "FmydatwidMagns" he said.  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What?" his mom talked patiently.  
"For his date...with Magnus" Isabelle said, appearing behind her brother silently. Alec's face was flushed.  
"Really? What can I do to help you Alec? Is there any issue with Magnus? I told him I won't threaten him about you again-"  
"No, it's not that mom" Alec cut her off. "Actually, I don't want to meet Magnus as his date, I want to go as a...uhm...a client."Alec said, ducking his head and staring at the ground. Izzy smiled knowingly.  
"Little bit of a role-play, huh?" she asked her brother. Alec glared at her. Maryse cleared her throat. "So what exactly can i do?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus saw his uneventful day turn into a surprisingly intense one.

Appearing from his long shower and putting on a soft, silk robe, Magnus noticed he had gotten a notice from Maryse, head of the Institute and blah blah blah. Magnus didn't have a problem with her, but a notice meant his evening would not be free anymore, and that he would have to cancel his date with Alexander to sit in a stupid Clave meeting or something.  
Magnus sighed and took a read of the notice. It said the Clave was sending a member to carry out the routine check on whether he could continue in his High Warlock position. As though Magnus' powers could suddenly vanish away. 'Stupid Clave' Magnus muttered and picked up his phone to call Alec and inform him of the change in plans. Meetings usually lasted long, this one might require some portaling and casting wards, so it wouldn't help, if he went to meet Alec in a sleep-deprived state. He just decided to call Alec over later for the night.  
Surprisingly, Alec's phone went to voicemail. He hadn't said anything about demon hunting today, so he should have picked up. 'Strange' Magnus thought, but left a message anyways.

He felt strangely over dressed as he waited. Magnus knew his dressing sense was a little loud, but it had never made him feel uneasy. The buzzer sounded. He walked down the hallway to let in the supposed member. It was well past the time mentioned. That showed how ON TIME the Clave was. When Magnus opened the door, he was pretty much surprised. Alec just grinned and stepped into the loft, ignoring Magnus' expression. "How was your day, Mr.Bane?" Alec asked casually. "Oh! That is truly a big thing to ask. I am a busy man, and I had to cancel my own date today for this supposed MEETING." Magnus played along.  
"The MEETING is just to check if your worthy enough to retain your position." Alec went on to say smoothly. "Very well, Mr. Lightwood. What do you want me to show you?" Magnus asked, wetting his lips.  
"Do you treat all the clients you get in the same way? No professionalism?" Alec said in a low voice. "I do have some favourite clients who I shower hospitality on" Magnus said, pointedly. "Are all your remedies, spells, ingredients, cures and all updated?" Alec tried to actually ask a question, that Magnus would answer without flirting, because Alec was rapidly losing his resolve to stay in character. "Do you know how the routine checking is even done darling?" Magnus asked, and Alec's cheeks flooded with color. He shook his head. "Well, since you don't know what to ask, I'll just have to show you what all I can do. Would you prefer that better?" Magnus asked. Alec felt his breath catch, his threat was dry, so he just nodded. "Sure." Magnus got up and walked to the other side of the table. Alec was breathing through his mouth. "Show me everything that you can do." He gasped out. Magnus felt his body heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed. There is another chapter coming up, also, I'm still figuring how to use the archive. Do leave your comments and kudos. I can use some ideas for another fanfic. Happy reading!  
> P.S: can someone tell me how to embed images?


	3. A snap of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm...ok...i'm ok...yeah...Magnus is just doing some magic...i'm perfectly fine...

The loft erupted with brightness all around him. In the midst of it, Magnus turned to Alec.  
"What color should the walls be?"  
Alec just looked at him questioningly. Magnus huffed with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"I mean, I get the itch to redecorate often. What better reason than this?" Magnus asked, and upon receiving no reply, he turned the walls to a shade of deep blue. Alec sighed in appreciation. He felt like he was making a fool out of himself now though. He turned his chair towards Magnus to voice his thoughts when suddenly, he felt a warm tingle creep up his legs. He whipped his head towards the smirking warlock standing by the balcony.  
'Oh God...bad idea...BAD IDEA', Alec's mind was screaming at him, but Alec was too distracted to pay heed to the tiny voice. Magnus sauntered towards him, blue magic sparkling at his fingertips. He came to Alec and straddled his lap.  
"Is this OK, Mr.Head of the Institute?" Magnus whispered provocatively into his ear, and nipped on the shell. Alec barely contained his moan. He nodded his head.  
"Good, I'm going to show you just how good i can be, Alexander", Magnus continued.

The tingle on his legs was sending pleasure shooting straight down to his groin. Slowly, it crept up, increasing in warmth as it curled higher up his thigh. Thoughts were flying out of Alec's head.  
'I can't last if he keeps doing this. He hasn't even touched me yet. Oh God! This is like a hand job with magic. This is a...-' suddenly, lips were crashing against his.   
'You think too loudly, Alexander. And it's making me want to misbehave. And we can't have that right now." Magnus said to Alec, who was mortified that he'd actually said those things aloud. Magnus just kissed away the self depreciating thought that was on Alec's mind and sat back on his lap, his magic continuing its trail.  
"Holy fu-" Alec nearly ground up into Magnus when the magic purposefully avoided his erection and moved to his hips. He wanted Magnus to do something other than teasing the life out of him. Slowly, he felt his abs being licked, moving onto his pecs, his nipples now hardened pink nubs, contrast to the blue magic surrounding them.   
"I'm not going to touch you anywhere today, anywhere you would have usually wanted me to." Magnus said. "But my magic will" he continued.  
Alec sighed in relief as finally, FINALLY, he felt the magic brush against his hard, nearly painful dick. At the same time, he felt a growing pressure between his ass cheeks, as heat slowly circled his rim. He was already so far gone, and Magnus had just kissed him, once. The heat pushed into him, stretching him, as it reached out to hit the bundle of nerves. Alec swore he could see stars in front of his eyes.  
Magnus looked in awe at the sweating, moaning angel beneath him. He willed his magic to finish what he had started. Alec cried out as the pressure seemed to increase everywhere. But it was far too slow. He needed his release now, right now. He pulled Magnus further against him and frantically panted into his ear,"Please Mags, no more teasing. Oh God...ye..yeah".  
Magnus decided to finally stop with the teasing. He could barely contain his own moan of appreciation as he watched Alexander come apart beneath him. He held Alec as his body slowed down shuddering in pleasure.  
A few moments later, he was cuddled up next to Alec as he said," We can do much more creative things if you're really into role-play, darling". Alec looked up at him and smilingly said,'We can talk about this when my mind is not all hazy and foggy."  
Magnus smirked,"Well, what is your verdict? Can i retain my position as High Warlock?"   
Alec rolled his eyes and gave Magnus a sweet, chaste kiss."Of course" he whispered, as they both lazily dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the readers...and again, for the infinitely many writers who write of malec. This is my first time writing such an intense one, so sorry for the mistakes if any. Please do leave your comments and kudos below. Happy reading!


End file.
